Glitter and Gold (episode)
Glitter and Gold is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season, and the 26th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. This episode marks the series' first season finale. Plot Jem hasn't been seen or heard from in some time and Jerrica doesn't seem to care. The Misfits waste no time capitalizing on her absence, especially when Owen Beech, the owner of Diskovery Records, promotes a contest awarding a Gold Album and a new car, the Glitter 'n Gold Roadster, to the winner. After an argument with Rio, The Holograms try to persuade Jerrica to make a new album to compete with The Misfits. Jerrica is somewhat resistant to the idea, feeling it may be too late to enter the contest, but when she overhears Eric making a comment that she ruined Jem's career, it galvanizes her to enter and promises Owen she and The Holograms will deliver a new album in time for the contest. The Holograms decide to use the prizes of the contest as the theme for their new album and look, called "Glitter and Gold". Songs featured *"How Does It Feel?" - The Misfits *"Glitter and Gold" - Jem and The Holograms *"We're Up/You're Down" - Jem and The Holograms / The Misfits Quotes :Kimber: Look. The Misfits' new single is at the top of the charts. :Jerrica: So? :Kimber: Jem and The Holograms haven't put out a new album in ages. :Jerrica: I don't want to talk about Jem. ---- :Synergy: What's wrong, Jerrica? :Jerrica: I don't know what to do. I'm jealous of myself. ---- :Jerrica: Rio, I have something to tell you. I am Jem. Show time, Synergy. :Rio Hologram: All this time, you were really Jem and you didn't tell me. You made a fool out of me. You deceived me. You lied to me. ---- :Rio Hologram: I hate deception and I despise liars. I never want to see you or talk to you again. Never. (turns as Jem puts her hands through the hologram to stop it) :Jem: Turn it off. ---- :Rio: (to Jerrica) You and Kimber are two of a kind. (walking away) Keep your secrets. I've had enough. ---- :Kimber: Jerrica, please reconsider. :Shana: We're the only ones who can compete against the Misfits. :Aja: Rio's mad with you anyway. What have you got to lose? ---- :Pizzazz: Have you picked our competition yet? :Owen: Well. I'm considering the 5th Avenue Boys. Jerrica Benton is on her way over here to discuss it. :Pizzazz: (scoffs) You might as well give us the prizes now. :Roxy: Those boys don't stand a chance against us. ---- :Jem: Wait, we need more than a new album. :Kimber: Something to grab attention. :Shana: New clothes! :Aja: A whole new look! :Jem: The Glitter and Gold look. ---- :Rio: Jerrica, what are you doing here? :Jerrica: I guaranteed to deliver Jem's album on time. The contest starts tomorrow. :Rio: I'll give you a hand. :Jerrica: I can do it myself. (taking the box of albums from him) :Rio: You can't go alone. It's dangerous. :Jerrica: Don't concern yourself, Mr. Pacheco. ---- :Pizzazz (to Eric): Your dumb plan made no difference at all. :Roxy: Buy more people. :Eric: More. I can't buy lunch. I'm going bankrupt. :Pizzazz: I always said you were cheap. ---- :Rio (to Jem): Would my golden lady care to dance? :Jem: I'd love to! Videos Trivia *The episode was made to tie in with the new re-branding of Jem and introduced most of the new fashions in the On Stage and Smashin' Fashions toylines. *The instrumental version of "Come On In. The Water's Fine" is heard while Jerrica reads about Jem. *The Glitter 'n Gold Roadster becomes the new means of transportation for the rest of the series. *Jem retires her pink eye shadow and starts wearing different shades of colors, like purple, violet, blue or gold instead. *Clash's hair is purple instead of red and green. It would stay this way for the rest of the series. *Stuntman Jeff Wright's hair, which is usually blond, is black in this episode. *The Glitter 'n Gold Roadster has a hood ornament that says "Jem" before the Holograms even win it. *Around 14 minutes in, watch carefully as the camera pans across the street. There is a figure dressed in black with a red collar and a white head that looks suspiciously like Destro from G.I. Joe, another series produced by Sunbow. *In total, there were 27 doll fashions that first appeared in this episode. *Besides the song of the same name, "Glitter 'n Gold" (stylized that way) is also the name of a whole Fashion in the Jem toyline. *This was the last time Shana played the drums during a Holograms music video. *This is the last episode of the first season. *This is also the last episode before both bands added new members. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1